darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Barragan Louisenbairn
So puny! Soul Reapers, Humans, Hollows, Arrancar, their respective differences, quarrels, will, freedom, beasts, plants, the moon, the stars, the sun, all are beneath my contempt. In this world, my power alone is absolute. All other things are equal in their puniness. I possess the supreme power! This world should be under my rule! Equality cannot be born amidst opposing forces. Behold, in my cavernous eyes, your lives and those of ants are exactly the same Baraggan Louisenbairn is the 2nd Espada of the Arrancar in Aizen's Army, He signifies Ageing or Time, He is the Leader of the Espada after he joins Shadowblood, He is the former God of Hueco Mundo until Aizen came along, He is also the most feared arrancar in the entire series of Beyond Light and Darkness. Appearance Barragan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Barragan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown as well as the location of his Hollow hole. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the God or King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated Personality Barragan exhibits typical Arrancar traits; boastful arrogance, stubborn pride, and a fairly cold, serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader after Aizen was decommissioned, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree. Barragan refers to Aizen as the Boss and his opponents as ants; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty". Like a king, he doesn't bring his Zanpakutō with himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as of his throne. He's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town. Barragan's arrogance stems from both facts that he was the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension and that he could control time; specifically aging. As the Espada of Old Age, Barragan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable; even for Soul Reapers. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word forever is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Barragan quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Barragan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self); even against all odds. Barragan also held a grudge for Aizen since the day the two met and Barragan's final act was an attempt on Aizen's life; which proved to be in vain. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Barragan's only change is that he is loyal and respects his Higher ups (especially his Master and his Master's family). He also has a fear of angering Soifon. History Before becoming an Espada, Barragan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless. Its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. Unexpectedly, Barragan received news that someone had killed one of his subordinates. Then Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen appeared at the entrance to the court. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tosen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Aizen then stated that he and Barragan had never met before and asked him if he was the king of Hueco Mundo. Barragan confirmed his status and asked Aizen who they were. Barragan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they were Humans or Soul Reapers; however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, saying that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tosen commented that it was interesting that Barragan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Barragan plainly stated that he has no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen then unsheathed his Zanpakutō and asked that Barragan take a look at his sword and told him that its name was Kyoka Suigetsu; as he held it up for all to see. Barragan questioned what he was doing, to which Aizen asked him if he was happy with what he had. Baraggan only stared confused at Aizen. Therefore, Aizen started over by asking if he ever felt that this place was not where he should be, asking him if he wanted to rise even higher; simply stating that he would aid Barragan if he followed him. He further stated that if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world. Barragan laughed at the notion and claimed that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, king of the world, that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. No longer amused by the intruders, Barragan ordered his army to crush them all. Aizen then released his Shikai and in that instant, to his surprise, Barragan saw that his army had been decimated. Aizen commented that this was Barragan's world. This caused Baraggan to rise up from his throne and ready himself to attack Aizen with his Gran Caída. But Aizen only stood there and taunted Barragan, stating that it was ironic that Barragan, being the king of Hueco Mundo, is dressed in black, ready to attack and that he looked just like a Soul Reaper. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc He first appears during Sosuke Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy Llargo and Szayelaporro Grantz whilst complaining about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayelaporro and Nnoitora Gilga. When Aizen explains that Ichigo and his friends are the intruders and displays their likeness for the Espada to see, Barragan comments on how when he thought of the intruders he wondered what kind of people they would be, but is noticeably unimpressed to find out they are so young. After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Barragan simply stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way. Fake Karakura Town Arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he is met with resistance by the other 13 Court Guard Squad captains who are currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Barragan, along with his Fracción and the two other strongest Espada with their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the 13 Court Guard Squads. When Head Captain Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen), Barragan assesses the situation, noting that their enemies are numerous and Aizen is trapped. Tier Halibel tells him that he underestimates Aizen, prompting him to respond back that she underestimates him. Barragan then snaps his fingers, prompting his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega and Abirama Redder, to pull out a throne for him to sit upon. He then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Stark he'd "better not have a problem with that". Stark, in response, allows Barragan to take over. He details that the town under them is a fake created as a replica from Soul Society and he notes that Aizen said that all they have to do is go to Soul Society to get the real one. Barragan questions the need to go through the trouble and assesses that if the real town is being kept in Soul Society with pillars, then destroying the pillars will most likely result in its return to its natural place. He then orders his Fracción, Findorr Carias, to send Hollows to destroy them; but the Hollows are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shuhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he sends four members of his Fracción; Poww, Chuhlhourne, Abirama, and Findorr, to each of the pillars and states that if they are going to guard them using ants then he'd just have to send dragons to crush them. In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. However, Poww is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeats Ikkaku, but with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Barragan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded otherwise by Ggio Vega; one of his two remaining Fracción. Ggio Vega then pleads with him to leave the Soul Reapers to him and his other Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc. Barragan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda Ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage both Soifon and Omaeda in battle. During the battle, Soifon and Omaeda are seen worn out from their fight against Barragan's Fracción. He comments on how even their combined efforts have failed to budge him. Omaeda believed they were having so much trouble because their limiters were still active, but Soifon tells him they are already at full strength. Barragan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Omaeda and Soifon, who both dodge the attack. Soifon tries to attack but notices her own movements slow when she is near him and wonders why. Barragan gives her an answer; the Espada each embody an aspect of death. He then notes that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time; the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close before she realizes it and touching her left shoulder, causing the bones in her left arm to break. This noticeably shocks her and Barragan taunts her by telling her that she doesn't understand what death is; he then releases his Zanpakutō. In his released form, Soifon watches in horror as she realizes that each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Omaeda to run but the Espada tells her that she is not even a match for him. He then releases his Respira, which catches her broken left arm, causing it to begin rotting away to the bone. Realizing what has happened, Soifon begins to panic and has Omaeda cut off her arm before it spreads further. She is then taunted by Barragan, who finds it funny that even Soul Reapers are afraid of death. As Omaeda is still in a shock at how powerful Barragan is, Soifon suddenly tells him that she will need him to act as decoy. Omaeda is scared and tries to get out of it but Soifon tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut off any parts her body that get turned to bone; she then leaves. Baraggan then rushes at him, prompting Omaeda to run for his life so Soifon can execute her plan. Barragan takes no notice and rushes at Omaeda, who screams and runs for his life. Omaeda, still acting as a decoy and running from Barragan, activates his Shikai and crushes numerous parts of buildings, hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Barragan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Barragan, Omaeda nearly gives up since nothing he does affects him. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Barragan. Omaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō #21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain in order to hide his escape. Barragan then calls forth his Gran Caída and seems to be closing in on Omaeda to finish him off with it. 's Bankai]] Barragan quickly notices the surge of energy from Soifon's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Soifon emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuho Raikoben. Barragan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one. Soifon explains that she would have preferred not to use it, as it offends her pride as the commander of the Punishment Force. Soifon then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Barragan; resulting in a huge blazing explosion. After the arrival of Fura, Soifon notices Barragan's figure in the smoke, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it's impossible for him to have survived. Shortly after, everyone is surprised at the arrival of the Visored. Hachigen Ushoda, after defeating a few Gillians, goes to aid Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda in their battle against Barragan Louisenbairn. Barragan interrupts their reunion, stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Barragan then taunts Hachi telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachi claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Barragan. Hachi states that he has seen what Barragan can do, this being the reason he came to fight him in the first place. Hachi tells him that all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Barragan wields a truly fearsome power. Barragan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate; much to Hachi's surprise. Barragan then asks if he thought that age could not touch Kidō. Barragan continues explaining that nothing last forever. Barragan contends that forever is nothing more than a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack. Hachi generates a barrier and places it in front of Barragan. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to deteriorate the integrity of the wall. Hachi begins reciting an incantation, to which Barragan comments on how clever Hachi is, since an incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns Hachi that he is too late. Hachi puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Barragan further. Hachi then calls out to Soifon, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her and says this is not the time for grudges. Soifon continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Barragan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him. Hachi continues to create more barriers. Hachi calls out the spell name Shiju No Saimon causing the spell to fully take effect as Kigai No Jomon becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachi has previously made and entraps Barragan completely. Barragan begins laughing at what he percieves as Hachi's attempts to buy time against one who controls aging. Barragan equates it to spitting on the face of god. Hachi simply states the barrier is not to seal him. Hachi goes on explains that Barragan had earlier used his aging ability on Soifon's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Barragan is somewhere he can't escape the explosion, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens and Soifon sticks Jakuho Raikoben in. She asks Hachi to promise her again that tomorrow he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Soifon smiles as she fires her Bankai causing the barrier to seriously crack. Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the Gates of the Four Beasts going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself. Hachi then calls down to Omaeda to ascertain captain Soifon's status. Omaeda yells that she is not alright. The building that Soifon's and Omaeda are on begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. All too late realizing that it is the deteriorating powers of Barragan's Respira. Barragan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachi's eyes widen in surprise and he states that it's impossible for him to be alive. Barragan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face blown off. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Barragan tells him he is clever but asks him who he thinks he is playing Hollow with as he should know his place for he is the Great Emperor; the God of Hueco Mundo. The Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, and Soifon screams his name as Barragan laughs. Barragan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him regardless of their power, their differences and dominions only his power is absolute, as his Respira attacks Hachi shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Barragan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Barragan to pause and question what Hachi has done to his right arm. Hachi then points at Barragan to which the Espada asks what he is doing. Hachi plainly states that he gave it to him. Barragan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachi explains that Barragan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Barragan's stomach is revealed it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachi's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Barragan to deteriorate at an extremely fast rate. Barragan realizes all too late that Hachi cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachi continues to say that if Barragan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it. Hachi notes that it was only a guess and he is glad he wasn't wrong. Barragan becomes irritated at this. Hachi continues stating that in Soul Society there are no Gods other than the Soul Reapers, the Gods of Death; therefore, anyone that isn't a Soul Reaper can't understand the seriousness of his words. He asks that Barragan forgive him for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Barragan disintegrates due to his own power; thus ending the life of the Espada. As he dies, Barragan recalls the first time he met Sosuke Aizen and before disintegrating completely, throws his Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Barragan's final attack proves futile, as the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen. Aizen then turns his back on Barragan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground. Beyond Light and Darkness History The Beginning Arc Corruption Arc Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Barragan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing. The force is strong enough that it can cut buildings in two from a mile away. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Barragan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Barragan's anger. As he was also known as the God or King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known. Enhanced Hierro: Barragan also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Soifon's Jakuho Raikoben and only having the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Sonído: Barragan is capable of using Sonído; though, his skill with it is unknown. He is shown only using it sparingly to get away from an unsuspected attack. Senescencia: As the Espada who represents "aging", Barragan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Soifon and Omaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Soifon's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Soifon and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Tho this power of his is useless against Soifon now since she has far surpassed Aizen and the espada in DWS. This power is also useless against any of his comrades who are above his rank, tho he does not use this on anyone but heroes. Bend Reality: Barragan's new Power he gained from Becoming a Titan Lord. Barragan now has the power to bend reality to his will he can change anything he chooses into whatever he wants with no limitations. For Example he could change a Fly into a Dragon or change a Mountain scape into Missles and etc. Zanpakutō Arrogante: Barragan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. During the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, he originally kept it hidden in his throne. *'1st Form/Adjuchas Form': Barragan must say Howl and Bow before God and he is covered in black flames and upon the disapparence of the flames it is shown he becomes a Muscular-thin like Horse Hollow with sides of his skeletal ribs visible and parts of the spine visible on his back and one of his horse legs most of its skin is not on showing the skeletal bones there as well. Black flames are on his ankles and a chain is attached to the left back one. He also has a Purple-Black flame mane for horse hair. Shadows surround him as his aura and he has a golden necklace around his neck with a chain and golden spots on his head and a very horse-demon mask. while most of his fur is black. *'2nd Form/Vasto Lorde Form': The release command is Rot and Hollowify. Unlike Barragan's following forms, this is not classified as a Resurrección but as A Hollow Form, retaining his class as a Hollow and not an arrancar before he reverts back to his normal form/appearance. numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Barragan's flesh appear after he releases, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Barragan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. (This form and his Resurreccion look exactly the same but different in strength). *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release Phrase is Rot. When releasing his Zanpakutō, Barragan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Barragan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Barragan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. :*'Enhanced Senescencia': While in his Resurrección form, Barragan is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. :*'Respira': Barragan also has a power that unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Soifon while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The breath decays the skin on Soifon's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Barragan can control its speed, as he purposely released a slower Respira when chasing Omaeda. Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Barragan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage that Hachigen had imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die and the things that they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. In DWS, Soifon also possesses this power but it is unknown how she has obtained it. :*'Gran Caida': Barragan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. Barragan uses this in an attempt to finish Omaeda off, referring to it as his "guillotine." It is unknown if Soifon possesses this weapon in any of her forms or if she possesses it in her normal form. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa': Release Command is Rot the Entire Universe Metallic like flames engulfed Barrgan when he releases it when in his 1st Resurreccion. Litteraly changing his entire appearance. Barragan gains armor and the clothing on his sides are purple and not armor but clothing. His Chest plate has a red jewel within it and 2 gold chains 1 above and 1 below. His pants are also purple and his boots are armored with Golden knee plates with a black eye hole it Red lining on the feet part of the boots and golden points on the end. a Grey like loincloth or something and a golden-god accessory above it. His arms bottom are black with a grey bandage on 1 part of the arms. He has a purple armguard on them that covers most of his arm and a golden-white glove on his hands. Golden chains hang from his arm's armguard. He has large pauldrons that are pointy with red lining on his shoulders. His black mane from his previous form is also around his neck. He has four gillain masks on his pauldrons. 2 on each side. 2 upside down and 2 straight up. He also has a long large black cape. His skull-like face has not change but his scar is now crimson. He also has a larger golden crown which covers most of his head besides his face and there is a red jewel within the middle of it and it has 3 points on it with 1 point have 3 red jewels in it. While in this form all of Barragan's Resurreccion abilities are advanced and he gains new abilities as well. His most powerful attack is an enormous wave of Respira that he can blast out in all directions that can obliterate anything caught in its wide range. He enjoys swinging his Gran Caída around in circles with the chains attached to it, cutting down all opponents who get close. The Gillian masks on his shoulders are not actual size, Baraggan is still roughly human sized but larger then his previous form. With all of his new powers and abilities he is able to decimate half of Seireitei with little difficulty. *'Death Meteor': Barragan now has an attack called Death Meteor which is just a black meteor with purple-dark energy surrounding it and it is 5 times the size of a skyscrapper and has enough destructive force to wipe out a entire nation, civilization, World, Universe, race, and etc. Barragan rarely uses this technique because he believes only the strong enemies deserve to witness its might and power. That and he is not as short-tempered as he was in Bleach. *'Resurrección: 2nd Segunda Etapa': The release Command is Reap and Rot. Barrgan his Gran Caida burts into flames and crimson-blood rain falls around the area and on Barragan and changes Barragan's form. Barrgan;s clothing Vanishing showing his skeletal pelvis and Spine and his torso. the pelvis has things similar to a samurai and a red orb below it a golden chain is connected to it. His hollow hole is in his chest while his skeletal ribs connect to it. Barrgan now has a black cloak and with a cape and hood included. 3 red jewels are on the hood. There also some holes in his cape of his cloak. He now has large skeletal Pauldrons on his shoulders with four horns on them, 2 on each side of both pauldrons. holes are near the mouth a bit. and a large red jewel in the center of both. His skeletal arms also have some bandage on the upper area and the rest of the arm is covered in black aura. He also now possesses a large Death scythe with wire around it. there are four points at the end of the handle and the blade itself is crimson while the black part of where the blade comes out has a crimson eye on it and three red sharp points come out of the end of the black thing. and a spider-black-web like design on the blade. His face is still skeletal but now has scars across both of them, which are both red. *'Resurrección: 3rd Segunda Etapa': Its Release Command is Burn and Rot and than dark flames surround Barragan and he transforms into a Skeletal Dragon with a black flames on the back of his Skeletal Neck and his Skull now hs Horns coming out of it and his SKull is in the shape of a Dragon. His wings Is sometype of Black flame aura and at the end of his tail is something that resembles an axe. He also has gold chains on several parts of his bones and unlike his previous forms he has no arms or hands. *'Resurrección: Togabito': The Release Command is Bow before Hell. Numerous ssouls of the undead surround Barragan and go within him and he explodes and upon the smoke disappering he is shown with a grey kimono with grey hakama with three large chains as a belt and on his chest a golden skull is seen and it extends down to another golden skull near his chain belt which behind it are four sharp points, it also connected by a golden rib cage near his shoulder. He also now has some kind of Japanese Lord jacket which is purple and near the end is black with pointed ends. His left arm is completly a golden skull-skeletal arm similar to that of Ichigo's Skull-Clad Armor form. His right arm is completly grey and his right hand is his skeletal hand. He still has his black mane from His original form and Resurreccion and 1st segunda etapa. His right foot maintains his shoe from his original form while the left has a golden-skull like shoe. Also his face is half covered by half a Kushanada face, while he still maintains his normal face on the left half. * Hell Form: Barrgan can only turn into this by absorbing the powers of the Hell's Will Guardians from Hell while in his Togabito form and upon doing this he turns into a similar form to his Vasto Lorde and 1st Resurreccion form only mostly has the robe and fury thing around his neck down to his waist kind of. and his Skull is shaped differently along with a ruby or diamon symbol in the forehead. all his Skin is melted away and can actually see his skeletal parts (notably his hands) which have golden rings around them with chains attached. He also has chains attached to his body. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hollows Category:Arrancar Category:Undead Category:Espada Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Commandants Category:Bleach